the_hollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 3
Ch 13 - Empty Coffers, Furry Friends On the first day, they spot some empty tents, finding little inside save for a note stating how close they are to Dethu, and a paltry amount of gold. Night came, and so did Balthasar's spirit guardian: A brown bear, at first named Barry. After the DM nearly passed out over how intensely he rolled his eyes, the name changed to Barnibus. Ch 14 - Death, and Advocates On the second day they were about to pass up a cottage neighboring the road, across from the lake. Most amenities were present, but not a soul to be found. Until the bedroom, they found the body once belonging to a middle aged herbalist that seemed to have died in her sleep. Despite Nox back-flipping spectacularly out the top window, it was a somber scene to behold. On Ilicon's shift, a group of bugbears attacked the party only to be defeated harshly. Spoils abound. Ch 15 - "It's a bad scene, man." The party ran into a traveling band of halflings, watching a pair of drifting bodies in the river as they gathered water almost childishly for mead. The party examined the bodies yielding nothing, but after hearing about the celebration the halflings will have--just because they're halflings--the party agreed to celebrate with them. After a day and night of great feasting, drinking, smoking, and other acts of debauchery at you, [[Ilicon]], they met another worthy contact named Xanric Windstepper. He informed the party to use his name in not-so-reputable places in Veln to obtain the trust and services of a thieves guild there. After resting up, they departed with mead to spare. Ch 16 - Making Friends, the Interesting Way As the party traveled, they run into a cart and a suspicious looking man pretending to fix the wheel on it. After fighting off the bandit attack, the party decided to fix the wagon for real and take it for themselves. At night, as they were fixing for camp, a gaunt man on an old horse asked to share in the fire for the night. The party reluctantly agreed. Things changed for the stranger when they woke up. Ch 17 - How the Past Catches Up The gaunt man's horse died. No visible markings. Followed the trail up a hill and saw the man, dead from... something. He held a letter stating his intentions to someone he laid to rest. The very person it was addressed to spooked Barnibus, and attacked the party. After one quick spell of Faery Fire, the battle ended quickly. Nox witnessed Tao wake up in the middle of the night and murder a man in his sleep. After returning, Tao asked if he saw anything. Nox said no, decided to keep it to himself. Tao does not remember any of this. Ch 18 - Still Making Friends, the Interesting Way Once they arrived in the city, an innocent man was taken to prison for murdering an estranged son of a duke. They also looked into a job board, and a place to stay. They found out about voices in the Memorial Area shitty name, if I say so myself. After speaking to man "having dinner" with his daughter next to her name on the Memorial Slate, they decided to wait for nightfall as to better hear the voices. They waited for the remainder of the adventure.